


love me like you do 【罗密欧x茱丽叶】

by Tsuruyuzuru



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuruyuzuru/pseuds/Tsuruyuzuru
Summary: 这是一个补发love me like you do 系列防止被老福特吞的车！





	love me like you do 【罗密欧x茱丽叶】

“茱丽叶……”他什么都不说只是看着自己的样子让罗密欧心里七上八下，心跳声震耳欲聋，不知道该说什么好……

“……我没在生你的气……”要怎么做才能表达自己内心的想法？学弟的事自己有的是方法治他，但现在想的更多的是那不停躁动的心，他有想过罗密欧回来有没有可能是为了找他？可转念一想……我们之间都那样了，你还想着他回来会找你么？真是痴人说梦。

“真的……”低下头看着两人握在一起的手，“只是我个人的原因……”是了，我在生自己的气，口口声声说要放下，要忘记他，可他一闯入自己的生活，就控制不住的被他吸引……

抚上茱丽叶的脸，让他抬起头看着自己，轻声开口，“个人原因里有我吗？”看着茱丽叶睁大了眼，一闪而过的慌乱不容错认，“你呼吸乱了，我可以这么认为吗？”慢慢的靠近，近到两人的鼻尖碰在一起，“你不说话，那可以听我说吗？”不想再藏着！想将这满心的思绪告诉他，“茱丽叶……你真的就没想过我回来的原因吗？”

罗密欧的呼吸近在咫尺，随着每一句话若有似无蹭到的唇瓣，那双眼睛里满满的映着自己，都让自己像被人鱼歌声蛊惑的海客，只要再一步自己就会追随他沉入海底，万劫不复。

“……没有。”微微偏开头，试图让自己躁动的心安静下来。

“你在说谎……你的眼神不是这么告诉我的。”鼻尖贴着脸颊，线条美丽的脖颈下滑，停在精致的锁骨处。感到怀里的身体顿住，并抬起一只手搭上自己的肩试图推开自己，另一只手环住茱丽叶的腰将他和自己贴近。“我回来是为了追回你，进实验室只是你曾经说过想看我成为科研人员的样子，你忘了吗？”

怎么可能忘记？交往后，一直看着罗密欧的就是自己，他的天赋自己再清楚不过。“我没有忘记，只是，已经晚了不是吗？我们之间早就……不是当初那样不是吗？”

“一切都不晚，是，我们之间确实和当初不一样了，但我不能接受我们就这么结束，我的心一直在渴望你。你不知道当我整理好思绪回到家看到桌上放着那早就失了温度的钥匙，空了一半的衣柜，你的一切都从那里消失的崩溃感让我失去所有力气。”罗密欧收紧手臂，感受着茱丽叶的体温，“我开始意识一切都源于我的善妒，我的猜忌，我嫉妒着所有能够和你要好的人，无法控制的猜忌心让我犯下无法弥补的错，一直一直都是你在迁就我，而我总在自私的一味索取，仗着你的宠爱肆意妄为。”有温热的液体落在鼻尖，抬起头，顺着泪痕吻上那不断掉落泪水的眼睛，“对不起，我说这些并不是想让你哭，只是想告诉你，过去，我无法改变和挽回，但我想争取现在，以全新的姿态和已然不一样的你重新开始。”

忘记是谁先吻上谁，唇舌交缠间，手也不安分的顺着衣摆伸进去，被吻到脱力的茱丽叶被罗密欧抱起。之后会发生什么再清楚不过吗？陷进柔软的床间，作乱的手又一次将衣服一点点上推，直至被脱下，“啊嗯……”仅仅只是接触到的肌肤蹭过就足以让自己浑身热起来，喘息着试图分散着不断侵蚀理智的快感，没用……亲吻顺着胸前的果实下滑，停在肚脐……

“唔嗯……”要疯掉了！进入那很久不曾被人触碰过的地方的手指似乎在找着什么一样试探着，干涩的地方渐渐湿润，罗密欧的喘息就在耳边，还有那不断落在耳根的亲吻，夹紧腿磨蹭着，好空虚……

迷糊间只听到罗密欧似乎轻笑了一声，带着情欲浸染的低哑传进耳朵，该死的性感！抽出手指的瞬间，空虚感袭上全身，让自己发出一声呜咽。

“呜啊……”不同于手指的尺寸，茱丽叶喘息着调整自己的呼吸，意外的没有疼痛感，只有满满的被填满的感觉。

“啊~嗯~”不同于以往的一声甜腻呻吟让茱丽叶睁大眼不敢置信的捂住自己的嘴，这是？自己发出的吗？怎么会？甜腻的呻吟不断从自己嘴中发出，告诉自己这是事实！

像是刻意，每每被触碰到某一处，蚀骨的快感就让自己无法控制的发出那样的呻吟，理智在离自己越来越远，从来没有这么不清醒过，随着罗密欧的顶弄，弓起的腰，夹紧对方腰的腿，还有蜷起来的脚趾，再也没法想任何事，只能跟着对方的步调沉沦……


End file.
